pax_regalisfandomcom-20200214-history
One Will Survive Part V: The Battle of Nadraah
One Will Survive Part V: The Battle of Nadraah is a chapter in Pax Regalis. In this chapter, the armies of Rivaros march towards Nadraah, an earthquake-prone city. It takes place in Virgo 4003. Chapter H'''APPY Halloween, fellow reader. And as we trick or treat, have a costume party, make jack-o'-laterns, light bonfires, perform divination, bob for apples, visit haunted places and pray for the souls that are safe in Kaluluwahatian and suffering in Kasamaan, guess what I have here? I was doin' a scroll reading not too long ago, and one of my Rivarosiann soldier hands me this piece of paper. It's a message from the King of Rivaros about how we saved Darajaat from Gandor's tyranny during a rainstorm. Yeah, he went through the line and got everybody to read it. Now, what's there to say about Nadraah? Well, it's '''not a bad place. It's governed by Rivaros, so how could it? But, it's one of the most earthquake-prone places in Sinaya. This place is harder than fossilized triceratops bones; I'm talkin' the Battle of Nadraah, but that's kinda hard. Battles this ruthless and unforgiving should be memoralized, and I've never gotten a scroll to review any other battle. That's a true testament to its infamous legacy, and the eternal frustration that scarred us all since the first Sianyan wars was first waged back then. I remember my first time fightin' for Rivaros: I got it for the Liberation of Thanagar, the same day I got my wish to save Rivaros. Of course, I had a lot of companions in my party since I met Lady Sophia, but the first guys I joined with were those who once journed throughout Esbelia to save it from such crises that roam the kingdom back then, including Spy Fox, Star Fox, Star Wolf, the Road Rovers, the fighters from Darkstalkers and Sonic's gang, including the now anthro-like Humphrey's pack, the My Favorite Fairy Tales wolves and The Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics wolves and the now-teenage Backyard Sports kids and The Magic School Bus kids, including the Frizzle sisters and the now-teenaged Kayla from Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise. That's right, these are the first companions I ever joined. And that's one Kasamaan of a journey to start with. Naturally, I got Gandor's ass kicked. This is what it would've looked like my first time fightin' for Rivaros. I didn't suck eggs. This new journey, was way different than when were fighting in Thanagar I was accustomed to. In the year 4003 AFL, these were the kind of brutal-ass battles that kicked us into shape and heightened our senses. Made us into freakin' tigers. And now, a few months later, I'm gonna put my commanding skills to the ultimate test, and see if I can finally beat this screwdriver. Because, it's Halloween. There's no excuse. I can feel in the air. The time is right, to battle in Nadraah. What was that shaking? Well, it's an earthquake! Well, I'm wrong. This is a place where you can be prone with earthquakes, am I right? Yeah, you can hollow concrete bricks, reinforced cement concrete, reinforced steel, scavaged stones from destroyed houses and many of those earthquake-proof materials next time when you're in a medieval-like world while you're time-travelling to stop further destruction from happening like this. Oh, and while the ceilings crumble into such collapse, what fell is not only of these furnitures, but alas, a scroll! Well, let's read. "This waſn't ſuch a walk in the park, was it Captain? Your cuts will ſoon heal though and ſtand yourself in a good ſtead for the battles to come. Gandor is rumoured to be getting midly irritated by our upriſing and may be looking to quaſh it here, ſo be on your guard. Our next target is the village of Nadraah. Nadraah is in the northern region of Rivaros which is prone to earthquakes. Hope you're not ſhaking in your boots, Captain?" The scroll's right? I've got cuts from the Battle of Darajaan. Now I'm trying to recover, but at least I can try to fight the urge to groan and scream, because it's just a scratch. Not to be outdone, Leo the Hedgehog gave a first aid kit and a health potion to me from his backpack, but then an aftershock came out from nowhere. Oh no, not again. It's the main event of all earthquakes, hence its higher intensity than an initial one. Category:Chapters Category:Real World